Someone I've Dreamed About
by HyperMint
Summary: Zane has never had a good father role model. Jack Carter has the power to change that. Could be out of character. Listen up, this *may* be attempted N/J pre-slash. No promises.
1. Planning A Fishing Trip

Someone I've Dreamed About

Summary: Zane never really knew his birth father. His mother did an okay job of raising him, but Zane always craved to know what having a father felt like. The feelings intensified after sticking around Eureka and almost daily interaction with the Carter family. Zane viewed Jack Carter as a father that anyone could want, but he knew his own history and was not at all proud of the things he has done. Who would be proud to call him 'son' and teach him things that he never knew about?

Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka or any of the characters involved.

AN: I am really trying to keep up with my crossover fic and all my other ones, but I am drawing a bit of a blank concerning my Stargate stories. So, I've decided to stray for the time being…

I've always thought that Zane and Jack had great character interaction, and I always wanted to do a sort of father/son type thing. I don't know for sure, but this will end up having, at least, five chapters. Of course, it's going to set up for another story featuring Zane and Jack, but let us not get ahead of ourselves here. "Odd Pair Out" will see the next chapter by the end of the week.

I don't quite know where this story takes place, but let's say that, since I'm gonna need Nathan Stark, Nathan and Allison never got back together and Nathan didn't die. So, I suppose it would be Alternate Universe.

I suppose there should be a warning, so…

WARNING: Since I am sort of a Jack/Nathan fan, I suppose this story would be extreme pre-slash. As in that there may be musings about a possible pairing between them, but nothing except some barely there feelings. As it is, I suppose this would be seen as a general story, because I don't know about Jo. I really have to think about it…

But, I suppose J/N wouldn't be considered possible for quite awhile…

***

Prologue

Zane Donovan lay stretched out on the couch in his office.

Sighing, he stared at the ceiling in a depressing manner. Now, usually, Zane would be out in the small town of Eureka and possible flirting with his on/off girlfriend, Jo Lupo. Jo was out of town on a visit to her father and grandfather, both of whom needed some female influence since both Jo's mother and grandmother were out of the country for some vacation time. This left Zane feeling a little bored and jealous in turn. Not to mention guilty for feeling jealous in the first place. Why would he be jealous, you ask? Zane never knew his father. The father in question disappeared on a business trip before his mom knew she was going to be a mom. Zane always dreamed about having a father, but that always seemed to be tempered by the fact that Zane was certain that no one would see him as a son because of what he did in the past. Never mind the fact that he never seemed to fit in, not having a father to help him brush it off made it hurt worse than anyone could have thought.

"Well, there's nothing to be done," he consoled himself as he pushed himself upright. Deciding that he wanted to not be alone at the moment, Zane readied himself for the 'public' and slipped out of his office.

Walking down the hall, he also decided that he was hungry and made plans to drop by Café Diem before doing anything else. He signed out of Global Dynamics and drove to Eureka proper and finding a spot for his car.

"Hey, Zane," Zoë Carter called out as he entered the cool café. "I'll be right there."

"Take your time," he called back as he claimed a booth for himself. He leaned his head back against the wall of the booth and looked around, seeing Dr. Allison Blake talking with Dr. Douglass Fargo about something that only they could follow. Zane could also see many of Zoë's friends gathered around Dr. Henry Deacon for apparent homework help and even managed to spot Dr. Nathan Stark lurking in the far corner, who was apparently happy with his chocolate milkshake and some reports that needed his attention. The café's owner, Vincent, was mingling with a few regulars near the bar.

Zoë bounced up to him and waited for his order. Having a request for a cheeseburger with most of the works, fries, soda, and a slice of raspberry pie, the blonde moved off to put it in and Zane studied her as she went back out to talk with some of the other customers. Zoë was cute and all, but she seemed to have a more 'little sister' air than a potential love interest, never mind that Zane was already seeing Jo. Breaking off of his thoughts, he watched as Zoe greeted her father and town sheriff, Jack Carter. Yes, most of the town thought he was an average kind of guy in the American sense, but the ones that really counted thought of him as an invaluable part of the town (Allison, Fargo, Vince, a number of others), a very good boss (Jo), an awesome father (Zoe), a bit scary (Lucas, who was Zoe's boyfriend, Fargo), a loyal friend (Taggart, Henry), and a-pain-in-the-neck-who-was-always-up-for-a-good-argument-even-though-everyone-is-clearly-delusional-about-recent-fighting-turning-to-playful-flirting (Stark).

"Hey, Zane," Jack broke through Zane's playful yet thoughtful musings of the interaction between Stark and Jack. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Oh, sure."

The blond slid in and ordered his own lunch while Zane studied him. As Henry ambled over for a few minutes, the youngest male at the table thought that Jack was a very good father. 'Look at Zoe,' he thought. 'She is turning into quite the young lady and that says a bit about Jack raising her. I've often wondered if dad was like him,' he concluded morosely. Zane knew that he craved a father figure in his life, but his status as a bit of an outcast tempered his search for one in the town. He honestly didn't think that Nathan Stark was a good candidate, but Sheriff Carter was too outgoing and Zane didn't want the other man to think badly of him no matter what the feelings were like at the beginning.

"Zane?"

He looked up to see Henry and Jack staring at him. "Sorry. What was the question?"

Henry exchanged a glance with Jack, "We were wondering if you would like to go fishing with us next month?"

Zane stared at them wide eyed. "I don't know how to swim," he blurted out, but oh, how he would have loved to go!

Jack shrugged. "I could teach you before we leave."

Henry nodded. "Sure. And while you do that, I can pick some right materials for you."

"If you really don't mind," Zane stuttered. "I would have to see if I have anything to do, but I really would like to…"

"Great!" Jack clapped his hands excitedly. "Um, how about I see what's on the schedule for me and we'll start swimming lessons as soon as possible?"

"I've never… fished before… I mean, yes! Will I need to bring anything?" Zane was quite sure that he would have kicked himself if he could for sounding so childishly delighted at the thought that two of the people that he could freely admit to looking up to was asking him to accompany them in an activity that Zane never would have thought of doing. Ever.

Henry grinned, "Some swimming trunks and a towel if you like."

"Yeah, and maybe I could scare up some toys," Jack blinked thoughtfully as Henry nodded.

"You just leave everything to me," Henry clapped them both on the shoulder. Looking over his own, he noticed that his 'study group' needed his attention again. "Well, looks like I'm needed to save the day, again."

"See you, Henry," Jack bid him well and Zane echoed him with a slightly dazed smile. "So, Zane," Jack turned his attention back to the younger man. "When do you think you'd be able to start?"

"Off the top of my head?" Zane struggled to think clearly. "Next weekend?"

"Great, I'll let you know."

Zane watched Jack get up and take his leave with a jaunty wave and a happy bounce. 'What just happened here?' He wondered.

What Zane and Jack didn't know was that Nathan Stark had overheard about the plans Zane made with Henry and their erstwhile Sheriff.

"Hmm," Nathan tilted his head as Zane kept a goofy smile on his face. "Looks to me like Donovan has a bit of hero-worship for Carter." His green eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Actually, it reminds me of some of the school kids that go to school with Kevin. The ones that adore their fathers…"

Nathan had a bit of that while married to Allison. Though it was true that Nathan had once believed that they could rekindle their marriage, lately, however, he began to realize that the love they did have for each other was now that of a brother-sister kind.

He sighed and shook his head as his thoughts sidetracked into his non-existent love life. Yes, Allison wanted her ex to be happy, but Nathan wasn't really that interested in dating right now. In fact, as he watched Zane all but float out of Café Diem, he decided that what he _was_ interested in right now was giving the social outcast a bit of a normal life. Even if that did mean interacting with Carter.

Nathan finished off his milkshake thoughtfully. "I know Zane doesn't have a father," he blinked. "But it looks like he's decided to adopt Carter. Now, how does he feel about that?" Scraping his glass as clean as possible, Nathan continued, "I hope Carter figures it out before I have to resort to desperate measures. Like turning one of them invisible or something… Well, I'll help where I can."

Even hours later, he still kept trying to convince himself that a happy scientist was one less that he had to worry about blowing something up and not that he was starting to look fondly on the scruffy scientist. Much like one would a nephew. Or something…

***

AN: Okay, I am trying to keep my notes short and to the point, but I will probably end up finishing this story first before anything else.

Hyper

August 24, 2009- Monday

Next chapter: Swimming Lessons

Review, please. I would point out the button, but, my luck, the color and position would have already changed…hmmm…


	2. Swimming Lessons

**Someone I've Dreamed About**

*******

**Chapter 1**

**A few days after planning that fishing trip with Henry and Jack, Zane waited anxiously for word as he worked on the different projects that he encountered since. Of course, it was very hard to act like a responsible adult while waiting for a swimming lesson like a hyperactive child. He was sure Nathan Stark knew that he'd been anxiously waiting something…**

**Zane paused in his work as he found that he got a phone call.**

"**Hello?"**

"_**Hey, Zane. It's Carter. I just wanted to let you know that we can get started tomorrow at the lake just outside Eureka…"**_** Carter trailed off uncertainly.**

"**Well, there's a pool in Global's exercise wing we can use… But if you want, we could go to the lake…" Zane stopped just short of hitting himself upside the head for arguing with him.**

"_**Are you serious?"**_** Carter's voice sounded incredulous enough to put a smile on Zane's face. **_**"Why didn't I know about this?"**_

"**Well-"**

"_**On second thought, don't say anything. I think I'm better off not knowing… Well, alright. Good job, Zane."**_** The prideful tone made Zane feel ridiculously important and a bit shy at the same time.**

"**Thanks, Jack," he couldn't be sure, but he thought he sounded sort of shy especially since Jack hadn't invited him to call him by his first name.**

**Unfortunately, Jack did pick up on it. **

"_**It's alright to call me by my name, you know. It's not forbidden or anything and I certainly hope lightening isn't gonna strike if you do. But anyway, I have another call that I need to take care of. You might have to take me down to the pool."**_

"**Wait," Zane blinked, suddenly remembering. "Jo isn't here. Wouldn't you need to stay in the station?"**

"_**Well, evidently, Allison's bringing some people in to do a bit of a security update or something. Still want to?"**_

"**Yes, I really do want to learn how to swim…" 'Especially,' Zane thought to himself, 'since I'm going to be fishing with you and Dr. Deacon.'**

"_**Alright, then. Have you gotten your swim trunks?"**_

"**A wet suit," Zane thought about the wetsuit and trunks that he couldn't decide on the day after they made plans. He'd ended up buying both of them just in case.**

"_**That's alright, too," **_**Jack sounded disappointed.**

"**Well, I have some trunks, too," Zane added, not liking the tone.**

"_**No, that's alright. Whatever you want to wear. Just thought that you could get a good feel for the water for the first time…"**_** Zane could practically *hear* the older man kicking himself.**

"**You know what? I will wear the trunks," he decided aloud. "What time should I be ready?" He continued, not giving Jack time to argue. Only later that night would he realize that he sounded a bit pushy.**

"_**How 'bout around 10 o'clock? Then we can get some lunch at Café Diem around 1 o'clock?"**_

"**That sounds really good," Zane nodded. **

"_**I gotta warn you, Zane, you *will* be hungry later. Swimming always builds up an appetite."**_

"**That's fine," he nodded again, quick to stamp down on the warm feeling at the older man's concern. 'Of course he would be concerned,' he berated himself silently. 'He gets concerned about everyone…'**

"_**Well, I gotta go and answer that call, now,"**_** Jack said his good-byes and hung up.**

**Zane had a goofily excited smile as he finished up his work and left the things that could wait until after the weekend so he could give his report to Allison.**

**Fargo stared after the other scientist as Zane all but skipped past on the way to Allison's office. **

"**What is he so happy about?" He wondered before shaking his head and going back to his own projects.**

*******

**A half hour before Jack was to arrive the next day, Zane's upcoming lesson finally hit the younger man.**

'**What in the world am I thinking?' Zane kept asking himself over and over. He didn't know how to swim and he was almost certain to drown no matter how much he trusted the Sheriff to keep him out of 'deep water', so to speak.**

**Right in the middle of his panic attack, Jack showed up a bit early.**

"**Hey, Zane," he walked up to the younger man, who had his head bowed down. It wasn't until he got close enough did Jack realize that he was breathing heavily. "Zane? Hey, breathe, buddy, c'mon." Jack had experience with panic attacks what with him being a former US Marshal, so he knew exactly what to do. Since the two were near the outer walls of Global Dynamics, Jack leaned back against the nearest wall and pulled the younger man over to him positioning him so that Zane's back was pressed against Jack's chest. "Zane, I need you to copy me. Come on, sport, in and out. In and out. Breathe with me. That's it."**

**Zane's breathing soon stabled and Jack kept them in that position for a few minutes longer. **

"**Alright now?" Jack asked him softly.**

"**Yeah, thanks," Zane could feel himself flush in embarrassment. "Sorry about that."**

"**Don't worry about it, Zane," Jack shook his head as he let him go and Zane turned to look at him. "I had that reaction once."**

"**Was it because of swimming, Zoe's birth, or marrying your ex-wife?" Zane asked meekly and curiously.**

"**Uh," Jack scratched the back of his neck in a bit of embarrassment. "Well, it happened …"**

"**What?" Zane leaned forward to hear him. "Can you repeat that?"**

"**Okay, look," he said, sighing. "I never told anyone else. It's sort of embarrassing for me. See, I was eight when I collapsed, alright? I was part of a play as one of the extras. My dad kept telling me it was alright and that he would've collapsed too, if his school had that sort of thing. When I woke up, Dad let me have as much ice cream as I wanted. He told me it was for making it as long as I did."**

"**Oh," Zane nodded somewhat bitterly as the jealousy surfaced again. "Well, let's get started."**

"**Can you help me get the stuff outta the car?" Jack asked.**

**The pair had the canvas bags out and into Global within record time. Zane led the way into the lobby and off into a side hallway that Jack never really thought about. After a few staircases, Zane shouldered past a pair of doors and, when Jack came in after him, the blond's jaw dropped.**

"**Yeah," Zane grinned at his expression. "Impressive, ain't it?"**

**There was an Olympic-sized swimming pool and several other smaller sized pools, all with some dials on one side. The ceiling was at least a mile high and there were stars painted on a clearly simulated night sky. Every once in a while, a shooting star would streak by.**

'**Scientists,' Jack shook his head fondly. 'Wonder who's idea that was…' Taking another look around, he noticed that a medium sized pool was just right for Zane's first lesson. "Alright, so where's the changing rooms?"**

**Zane looked around and saw the flickering motions of a 'MALE' sign, as well as an arrow pointing to the sought after rooms. "There it is." He pointed and Jack followed his gaze and had to grin at the hi-tech touch on a more down to earth manner. **

**Zane followed him into the changing rooms, having been instructed to leave the bags near the chosen pool, and brought his duffle.**

**A few minutes later, Jack walked out wearing his trunks. He'd already decided to forego his usual t-shirt because only Zane would be around and he wasn't someone to worry about. Zane himself came out a minute later, feeling a bit self-conscious about not having something more covering. He felt a little better when he saw that Jack had done the same thing.**

"**Okay," Jack gestured for the younger man to follow him as he lead the way to the pool. "First, we should get you used to the feel of the water."**

**Jack went down the seven step ladder first and reacquainted himself with the feel of being back in the water after so long without. He entertained the thought that he hadn't been able to do something so relaxing as this… probably since he started working in Eureka. It was sad, really. Before, he'd always made time to have a swim. As he reached the end of the pool, he noticed that Zane was still there near the ladder.**

"**Hey, you can come in, Zane," he encouraged.**

**The brunette slowly made his way down the ladder until he was in waist deep water. Zane looked around and turned his gaze to his 'teacher', who was staring right back. **

"**Well," Jack thought a minute. "Let me get some stuff for you and we'll get you a little more used to the feel of the water."**

**As Jack climbed out, Zane took a few steps in no particular direction, just getting the hang of the drag of the water that was pulling his body. It was a very odd experience, but Zane was actually starting to feel a little comfortable. He started when a multi-colored ball suddenly landed almost next to him.**

**Turning, he saw Jack toss several other toys in as well. Coming closer, Zane reached out and snagged a passing inner tube. It did look like it would fit and it was a soft shade of green. **

**A few minutes later, Jack had managed to get the younger man into the tube. "Alright," he said, "Now I want you to crouch down so that your underarms are pressed into the outer rim, then just let it take your weight as you take your feet off the floor."**

"**Why don't you go first?" Zane suggested somewhat interested. "I'll copy what you do."**

**Jack demonstrated as he repeated the instructions and he soon had the tube supporting his weight as he occasionally bounced in the water. Zane slowly did as instructed and he was soon supported by the tube himself.**

"**Whatcha think?" Jack paused to question.**

"**It's not so bad," Zane had to grin at him from the center of his own tube. "Have you ever taught anyone besides me? You're really a natural teacher."**

"**Okay," he laughed off the embarassment of the compliment. "First, tell me again in another few hours because this is just easy stuff. Second, you are actually the very first person I've taught to swim."**

**Zane let his legs fall back to the floor and stood up. "Seriously? What about Zoë?"**

"**Abby had to teach her. I was actually out on another case."**

**Zane nodded as he remembered that Jack had to have been a Marshal since Zoë had been still in the womb. Even before Jack married. "Well," he joked, "always remember your first, right?"**

"**Yeah, always," Jack grinned back at him. Looking around, he missed Zane's eyes getting a little brighter at the prospect that he was someone's first… anything! As the scientist floated both in the water and in thought, Jack spotted the dials. **

"**Hey, Zane?" **

"**Hmm?" He gave the older man his undivided attention, waiting for another swimming exercise.**

"**Do you know what the dials are for?" Jack swam over to them.**

"**I'm not sure. You can try," he encouraged as he noticed that all of the pools had them. "I only looked in, so I don't know a lot about it."**

**Looking at the console, Jack picked the blue one and flicked it slightly to the left. Another, smaller, dial was a light brown and that was flicked, too.**

**Zane looked around curiously, trying to find out what changed. 'The water doesn't feel very different,' his scientist side noted. Sighing, he leaned back in his tube and stared at the ceiling. A few seconds later, he blinked and straightened as he tried to figure out… "Er, Carter?"**

"**Yeah?" He looked up at the younger man. "What's up?"**

"**Is it just me or is the ceiling, um, I dunno, **_**closer**_**?"**

**Jack looked up and started as he found that Zane was right. Glancing back at the console, he flicked the little brown dial further to the left and stared in awe as the simulated night sky seemed to zoom in around them.**

"**That is **_**so**_** cool," Zane breathed with an awestruck look on his face as he watched another shooting star streak by almost right in front of his nose.**

"**Totally," Jack agreed.**

**A few minutes later, having pointed out the different constellations to Zane ("I didn't know you knew about the stars." "I had boring stakeouts and it was the only way that we could stay awake. We made up shapes and stories about them… Sometimes I do that even now."), Jack put the simulation back up on the ceiling and saw another dial, this one a light green. He flicked that one and found himself in a simulated meadow. Exchanging grins with Zane, he went to town on figuring out which dials did what.**

**After going through different places both in and out of the atmosphere, not all of which were necessarily on land ("Zane?" "Yeah?" "Is that what I think it is?" "Apparently. Though, I will say that **_**Titanic**_** has held up extraordinarily well over the years…"), a dark blue dial caught his eye and he flicked it. Suddenly, the floor dropped out from under him and he dropped down four feet. **

**Because he was surprised, he took a few seconds to go back up and break the surface. Looking around, he realized that Zane was in trouble and dove to bring the younger man back up.**

"**What in Eureka's name was that?!" Zane sputtered as he regained his scattered bearings. **

"**That would be what I call a level changer," Jack quipped as he made sure the younger man was comfortable treading water. He kept an eye on him as he readjusted the level back to the comfortable level from before. "Maybe we should get back to the lesson…"**

"**That would be a **_**resounding**_** 'yes' from my end," Zane agreed wholeheartedly, not wanting to go through that scare again anytime soon. He shivered as he remembered standing there and watching Carter fiddle with the different dials one second, then the sudden sensation of having no floor to stand on and the ensuing panic that followed as he thrashed around, having absolutely no idea which way was up. Or down, for that matter. 'That was very unnerving,' he thought as Carter returned to his side.**

"**Alright, now we'll try some stuff without the tubes," Jack gathered both and tossed them on the side of the pool, much to Zane's horror. "C'mon, Zane. It's really not that hard. Here," he held his hands toward him. "I'll drag you around the pool and see where it goes from there."**

**After the twenty third lap around the pool ("Wanna go for gold?" "What?" "Never mind."), Zane was starting to get the hang of kicking his legs while being pulled through the water. **

"**Okay, I'm letting go, now," Carter slowly backed off as Zane tried to keep the rhythm they had going. The blond was no more than three steps away at all times and had to beam with pride when they made it a lap and a half before Zane got tired. **

"**We'll work on the stamina later," Jack grinned as he helped the younger man to the edge of the pool.**

"**I was just getting the hang of it, too," Zane complained. **

"**There's a lot more that I have to teach you and it won't be all in one day. We still have to go over some of what you've already learned for next time."**

"**There's a next time?" Zane questioned, slightly hopeful at the thought of spending some more time with the Sheriff. Contrary to what he'd thought on his first arrival to Eureka, Jack Carter was an alright kind of guy.**

"**You want there to be?" Jack wanted to know.**

"**YES! I mean, sure," Zane shrugged nonchalantly. "I mean, if you have time…"**

"**We'll work out details later." Jack climbed out and helped Zane out of the pool as well. "Right now, it's time to eat."**

"**Already?" Zane did a double-take at the time. "Four hours? I didn't think it was that long."**

"**Yeah, well, it is and Vin can get help hiding bodies if we aren't over there when we said we would be."**

**Within minutes, the pair were dry and dressed in ordinary clothes. They picked up all the things that Jack had brought with him and packed it all up.**

"**Lunch is on me," Zane smiled boyishly. "As a thank you for this. I'd like to spend more time around water. Just haven't realized how much until now."**

"**Zane," Jack laughed as they started up. "You know as well as I do that food is free when Vin is in town."**

"**Exactly," Zane nodded sagely.**

**They made it to Jack's car and bundled everything in safely. "You want, I can give you a ride up to Café Diem and drive you back?" Jack wanted to know.**

"**Absolutely, but I can always catch a ride with someone else if you have to leave," he said as he got to ride shotgun. **

"**No kidding," Jack slid behind the wheel and buckled up. 'This is Eureka, after all,' he sighed to himself as he started the car.**

**Within minutes, the pair parked in front of the café and got out.**

"**I'll have a juicy hamburger with everything but pickles, a milkshake, and a cookie to go," Jack told Vin as soon as the café owner sat them down at the bar.**

"**Very good, Sheriff," he grinned at one of his favorite customers before turning to the other. "What about you, Zane?"**

"**A juicy cheeseburger without the onions and I'd like everything else that Sheriff Carter's getting," Zane ordered promptly. Ordinarily, he'd get something else like that delicious looking meatloaf, but decided he would be coming back for that at dinner.**

**After Vin got the drink orders, Jack and Zane watched him bustle off to see to another person. Turning back, Zane blinked at the blue eyes studying him. "Sheriff?"**

"**Ready for the fishing trip, boys?" Henry suddenly appeared, startling them quite a bit.**

"**Uh, yeah, Henry," Jack grinned at his friend. "I was thinking we could stay the night, too."**

"**Ah," Henry grinned in delight. "A camping trip and a side bonus of fishing. Very good, very good. So, Zane," he turned to the youngest of them.**

"**Yes?" **

"**Have you been camping out in a tent before?" He asked curiously.**

"**Once or twice," Zane answered after thinking about it. "I don't know about the tent, but we used to rent a trailer."**

"**Fair enough," Henry grinned. "Jack, I've got to run. See you tonight?"**

"**Of course. Zane?"**

"**You bet," Zane smiled, all the while thinking somewhat childishly, 'Meatloaf, here I come!'**

"**We'll brainstorm about this, then see what we come up with in the long run," Henry nodded in decision. "I'll talk to you boys tonight then."**

**Jack waved as Henry walked off then returned his attention to Zane. "Feeling confident enough now?"**

"**You bet," Zane grinned. "When are we going next month, by the way?"**

"**Hopefully before the 8th****. Reports are due," he explained. **

**A half hour later, Zane and Jack were on their way to the Carter Household, aka Smart House, Zane having been invited to stow the stuff back where it was found. As Zane followed Jack into the bunker, he couldn't help the contented sigh as he thought of the upcoming trip ahead.**

'**This is going to be great.'**

*******

**December 23, 2009 (W)**

**Hope everyone has a happy holidays. I might get the next chapter up in time for New Year's.**

**HyperMint**

**Next Chapter: Fishing Trip**


End file.
